


Behind Closed Doors

by digirhys



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digirhys/pseuds/digirhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend asked for Rhys sucking Handsome Jack's dick and I tried to deliver after probably three years of not writing porn RIP me.</p><p>Proof-read but not beta'd by anyone. I encourage you to comment if you find any glaring errors that I missed in my sleep-deprived haze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

Rhys' relationship with Jack was a curious one. Professionally, he did a lot of odd jobs, paperwork and errands that Jack was too busy or plain unwilling to perform himself. Romantically...well, Rhys didn't think it was right to bring the word 'romance' anywhere near the equation. It was business as much as anything else he did for his boss.

The thing that made working for Handsome Jack difficult was his moods. They were unpredictable at best, straight-up homicidal at worst. Rhys had so far managed to keep himself in Jack's good graces, sometimes only narrowly avoiding the 'homicidal' swings. Rhys liked to think his skillset kept him out of Jack's crosshairs more often than not.

As an assistant Rhys knew he was easily replaceable. Jack had an entire station full of kiss-asses just waiting for the chance to take on Rhys' position, which currently involved being on his knees backed against one of the office walls.

Jack's thumb was hooked inside Rhys' mouth, keeping his jaw locked open as the CEO pushed in and out in languid strokes. Rhys' cheeks were painted a livid red, a combination of self-consciousness and having been slapped repeatedly only minutes before. Jack's other hand was tangled snugly in Rhys' hair, keeping his head tilted back against the wall just far enough that the younger man could stare up at Jack through his eyelashes.

Jack was a sucker for eye contact in every aspect of his life, it seemed, and Rhys happily used that to his advantage during their more intimate time together. It almost seemed to fluster Jack, how Rhys kept his gaze, unwavering. Not that Rhys would ever voice that particular observation. All the same, it was...almost endearing.

Rhys' thoughts were brought back to the task at hand by a particularly aggressive thrust that made him gag, struggling not to cough and choke on the dick practically crammed down his throat. He screwed his eyes shut momentarily, nose scrunching up as he fought against his gag reflex until Jack finally eased up with a dark, breathy chuckle.

"Eyes up, kitten," he intoned sharply, giving Rhys' hair an unkind tug until the younger man opened his eyes again, fluttering, before trailing up the length of Jack's body before settling on his own mismatched eyes.

"You know I don't like when your mind wanders like that. Means you're not working hard enough."

Rhys gave a restricted, jolting nod—the best he was able to do given Jack's iron grip on his hair and jaw. That, and the returned eye contact seemed to be enough for Jack though, who forewent his earlier gentleness in favor of thrusting harshly into Rhys' mouth, relishing the way the muscles at the back of his throat reacted to the intrusion.

It wasn't long before Jack finished, coming in thick ropes against the back of Rhys' throat that left an unwelcome but unavoidable bitterness coating his mouth.

When Jack finally relaxed his grip, withdrawing his hands to tuck away his softening dick and do up his pants, both of them breathing in ragged gasps that echoed obscenely in the quiet office space.

Jack's lips curled into a wicked smile and he slapped Rhys on the cheek in a manner that was almost affetionate if it hadn't been done with such force.

Without another word, Jack returned to his own desk to resume whatever work had infuriated him in the first place. Rhys was left slumped against the wall until he had the mental faculty to begin straightening out his mussed hair and clothes, waiting out his own arousal before returning to his respective desk as well.

Rhys wouldn't necessarily say he was proud of everything his job entailed, but he sure as hell wasn't ashamed of it either.


End file.
